Skirmish in the Wilds
The Skirmish in the Wilds was a minor encounter that took place at the start of the Swarm War. One day after assaulting the Tollen Dam and its Swarm hive, the group that attempted to save Reyna Diaz was attacked by a horde of juvies during their trek to an Outsider supply stash located in an abandoned horse ranch. Order of Battle Prelude Following the clash at the Tollen Dam and death of Reyna, the group commanded by former sergeant Marcus Fenix escaped the dam's hive. In the morning of next day, JD, Del and Kait sealed Reyna's tomb. After paying respects, the members of Delta-One and Outsiders started debating the group's next move. Marcus was thinking about going back to his home at the Stroud Estate, but Del managed to convince him there is no point in doing so, as the estate was completely ruined during the COG attack less than two days earlier. Then, Marcus wanted to let Baird make the decision, but he immidiately said that might not be the best idea. Baird continued, saying they will need to wind a comms tower in order to arrange evac. Hearing that, Kait suggested going to an Outsider supply stash that belonged to the people from Fort Umson before it was wiped. After a short discussion, everyone agreed that Kait's idea was the best choice and the group started their long trek to the hideout. By midday they were out of the hills and found themselves on a wide, grassy plain. Exhausted, the group walked through the plain's tall grass when they saw a swamp they would have to cross in order to reach the stash. Cole and Sam expressed their reluctance to do so, as they were hoping for something more relaxing after the battle and long march. Moments later, they heard high-pitched yelping coming from the grass behind them. The group statred to spread apart, forming a defensive line. The Attack While looking at the grass moving in front of them, Kait made eye contact with a grey, white-eyed creature that bobbed above the grass, making her realize the creatures charging toward them were juvies and warn the rest. She positioned herself with Marcus and Cole on the left, Baird and Sam were holding the line in the center, while JD and Del covered the right flank. Baird, wanting to try out his weapon, started firing the Buzzkill he was holding, cutting lines in the grass, forming an arc-like pattern in order to funnel juvies into corridors, making them easier targets. The group opened fire and as a second wave was charging at them, they all were low on ammo. Baird ditched the empty Buzzkill and drew his Boltok, Cole did something similar, trading his Lancer for a hunting knife. Following Kait's suggestion, the group began a tactical retreat through toward the swamp. Kait reached its dead trees first, took cover behind one and opened fire, covering the rest. A few second later she was joined by JD and Del, who took cover near her, then Sam and Baird ran past them and into the swamp, with no bullets left to fire. Marcus and Cole were still missing, holding off the Swarm in the tall grass by engaging juvies in melee combat. Yelps of juvies and growls of chainsaws reached the Outsiders. Marcus emerged from the grass first, killing two juvies with the chainsaw bayonet of his customized Lancer. Then, a third juvie Marcus failed to notice launched itself from the grass and hit its target, knocking the former sergeant down. Kait took aim, wanting to shoot the juvie, but hesitated as she did not want to risk shooting Marcus. With Reyna's broken machete in her hand, she run, coming to Marcus' aid. Marcus noticed her and ejected the juvie into the air with his legs, allowing Kait to slice it up. As both of them stood up, Cole joined them, chainsawing a leaping juvie that tried to attack Kait. Kait's Plan The three rushed for the swamp, with JD and Del providing covering fire. While trying to remember the way to the nearby hideout, Kait remembered Chuzz, her uncle's horse that drowned in the swamp during her only visit to that place. Using natural objects she recognized, Kait guided the group through the swamp. They followed her path, bypassing a dark pool of mud, with long white reeds growing out of it, then stopped. They were confused, but moments later they understood what Kait was planning. They heard a splash on the other side of the pond, followed by multiple splashes of mud they could hear and see, caused by juvies falling into the pool, only to drown in it. Aftermath The group continued to run through the darkening swamp for another hour and after bypassing the second water trap, it seemed they lost their pursuers. Finally, they reached their destination - An old horse ranch located in the middle of the swamp. Kait explained that people who used to live there abandoned the ranch after windflares emptied the nearby lake and dropped the water around the ranch, creating the swamp. Since then, people from her village used it as a supply stash and windflare shelter. Kait entered the ranch first and led her friends into the old wine cellar, stocked with supplies such as military rations, munitions and - most importatnly - communication gear stolen from the COG by Outsiders. With said equipment, Baird was able to contact First Minister Mina Jinn, who after hearing the group's story and discussing the recent hostilities once again invited them to New Ephyra, promising amnesty to those who broke the COG's law. Baird said they will think about it, to which she responded by saying they need to hurry, as transport was going to arrive before dawn. At first, Marcus and Baird looked at the offer reluctantly. Del and JD thought they have to trust Jinn, as the threat posed by the Swarm would only get worse, especially if nothing would be done. Sam agreed with them, mentioning how heavily the new COG relies on DB Industries, making Baird untouchable. Then Kait joined the discussion. Even though she agreed with Marcus and Baird when it came to Jinn's questionable promise, she also admitted JD and Del made a valid point. Considering her new allies trustworthy, Kait agreed to go to the COG's capital and fight the Swarm with her former enemies, wanting to spare other people the same fate that met her village. Marcus then confirmed the matter was settled.Gears of War: Ascendance: Act 1: Chapter 1 "An Invitation" After spending the night at the ranch, the group boarded the King Raven sent by Jinn and traveled to New Ephyra.Gears of War: Ascendance: Act 1: Chapter 2 "A Different Kind of Horizon" References Category:Battles